hydekillingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Heights
Phoenix Heights is a private city in ? County, ?, United States. History The land, in excess of 300,000 acres, was purchased by Lincoln from 1997 to 1999. Lincoln's initial plan was to build a large amusement park on a portion of the land and to build a collection of hotels, eating establishments, and other businesses on another portion of the land with the sole purpose of serving the guests to the park. The second half of the plan was altered after it was realized that the people catering to the park guests would need to be catered to as well, and therefore various other establishments were planned, such as grocery stores, schools, hospitals, banks, post offices, etc. Construction began on March 12, 2000, while planning for the park and city had yet to be completed. The layout of the town was simple in design, with all commercial businesses lining a main street with places such as schools and hospitals being placed further away but still along the main street. All of the houses of residents were placed away from the businesses. After the park proved hugely successful, there was a greater desire to move to the location from many within the United States. Lincoln capitalized on these desires. He offered the future inhabitants of the city various appealing incentives to move there and either open up businesses or build homes. One major incentive was the offering of cheap land, allowing people to purchase land for significantly cheap prices. This brought a significant number of people to the area. Upon the land they were allowed to built homes and businesses, for which they had the responsibility and control of. Despite never making back the money he spent on the purchase through the sale of considerable portions of the land, Lincoln not only managed to retrieve a large percentage of the money he originally spent but also achieved his desire of bringing people to the location. All individuals building homes and businesses within the city are required to install in their properties various energy, water and waste saving/recycling devices and systems. Geography Demographics Economy Culture and contemporary life Sports Water & Parks Nature plays a considerable part in the cities appearance and has done so since the beginning. Lincoln's intention was and still is to develop a city with a considerable amount of vegetation and water works. This has been achieved through establishing within the city various parks, garden beds, potted plants and trees, water fountains, streams, etc. This was done to minimize the appearance and feel of what has been described by Lincoln as "a jungle of concrete and steel". Law and government Education Media Walnut Creek is served by the daily newspaper, Sanville Pages. The paper was originally run and owned by the Morrker family. Since the death of Samuel Morrker in 1991, the paper has had several owners. The Pages, as it is known, has a section called "The Phoenix Heights Journal." Phoenix Heights TV (PHTV) is the city's government-access television channel, covering local government and community events. Maycloud.com is the widely read independent news and talk blog serving the city of Phoenix Heights. Transportation The area was intended to be not only large in size, but also to possess as little automobiles on the road a possible, an idea Lincoln had taken from various bike-towns and cities around the world. To this day, the only motorized vehicles allowed on the streets are those designated for public transport, emergency and service. Most transport is electric, with a few exceptions. As for personal vehicles, the cities inhabitants are allowed any form of human-powered land vehicle, but must use them only on designated portions of road and pavement. The same goes for electric-powered vehicles. Notable people